Borys Worszewski
Borys Worszewski (ros. Борис Воршевский) – prezydent Federacji Rosyjskiej wybrany po zakończeniu II wojny domowej (tzw. "Nowa Rosja"). Występuje jako postać epizodyczna w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 oraz jako drugoplanowa w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Życiorys Wczesne życie Borys Worszewski urodził się 7 października 1951 roku w Leningradzie (obecnie Petersburg). Po upadku Związku Radzieckiego w 1991 roku związał się z ruchem partii Ultranacjonalistów, która dążyła do uniezależnienia się od państw Zachodnich i odbudowy dawnego rosyjskiego imperium. Można przypuszczać że bardzo udzielał się w sprawach partii. W tym czasie można też przypuszczać, że pracował w placówce dyplomatycznej Rosji w Londynie. Wiadomo, że był związany z nieznaną kobietą, która w 1992 roku urodziła mu córkę Alenę. II wojna domowa w Rosji W 2011 roku wybuchła w Rosji wojna domowa pomiędzy siłami rządowymi (Lojalistami) a wojskami Ultranacjonalistów dowodzonymi przez Imrana Zachajewa. Worszewski, wraz z innymi znamienitymi Ultranacjonalistami (Władimir Makarow, Wiktor Zachajew, Wiktor Christienko) opowiedział się po ich stronie. Po początkowych sukcesach do walki włączyły się zachodnie służby, których koalicja z Lojalistami ostatecznie wygrała konflikt i doprowadziła do śmierci trzech najważniejszych członków partii (tzw. Czterej Jeźdźcy). Czasy pokoju Po wojnie rozpisano powszechne wybory, w których o dziwo wygrali Ultranacjonaliści. Tym samym Lojaliści zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki z kraju do Indii. Nowym prezydentem Rosji został Borys Worszewski, a na szefa partii wybrano Władimira Makarowa znanego z brutalnych zamachów na cele Zachodnie. Worszewski, aby wzbudzić w obywatelach zaufanie, pozbawił Makarowa członkostwa argumentując to jego brutalnymi zapędami. Wraz z Władimirem na znak protestu od Ultranacjonalistów odwrócili się inni, by dołączyć do nowej frakcji terrorystycznej Makarowa znanej jako Wewnętrzny Krąg, której celem było przeprowadzanie zamachów na cele zachodnie oraz rządowe, by zemścić się na dawnych współpracownikach. Ponadto Makarow obiecał zabić Worszewskiego. Prezydentura Worszewski w czasie sprawowanie urzędu podjął wiele kluczowych decyzji. Do nich należy zaliczyć dodanie nieoficjalnej nazwy kraju "Nowa Rosja". Poza tym Imrana Zachajewa zabitego pod koniec wojny domowej ogłoszono bohaterem narodowym i męczennikiem oraz postawiono mu pomnik na środku Placu Czerwonego. Na otwarcie monumentu przybyło wielu Rosjan. Ponadto jeden z portów lotniczych w stolicy nazwano jego imieniem. Worszewski unowocześnił też armię oraz zdołał podnieść kraj ze zniszczeń wojennych. 12 sierpnia 2016 roku Makarow rozpoczął realizację swojego planu wybuchu III wojny światowej. Tego dnia wraz ze swoimi trzema zaufanymi ludźmi oraz tajnym agentem CIA (którego zadaniem była infiltracja organizacji Makarowa) dokonał ataku terrorystycznego na lotnisko im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie. Władimir nakazał podwładnym używania amerykańskiej broni oraz komunikacji po angielsku, aby opinia publiczna myślała, że za atak odpowiedzialni są Amerykanie. Tego dnia zginęło prawie 250 cywili oraz kilkunastu rosyjskich antyterrorystów. Ponadto Makarow, świadom zinfiltrowania swojej grupy, zabił agenta CIA, co było głównym dowodem na to, że ataku dokonali Amerykanie. Całe to wydarzenie Worszewski skomentował sucho: "odpowiedzialni za to słono zapłacą". Po tym zatwierdził atak swojej armii na USA. Plan Makarowa zaczął toczyć się do przodu. Po początkowych sukcesach na froncie Amerykanie przeszli do kontrataku i wyparli najeźdźców ze swojego terytorium. Pomiędzy Rosją a USA trwało zawieszenie broni. Worszewski, który nieoficjalnie był zwolennikiem pokoju, zdecydował się na rozmowy pokojowe z USA. Porwanie 3 października Worszewski wraz ze swoimi zaufanymi ministrami poleciał na rokowania z wiceprezydentem USA do Hamburga. W czasie lotu i omawiania strategii rozmów doszło do ataku będących na pokładzie popleczników Makarowa. Doszło do strzelaniny pomiędzy Federalna Służba Ochrony a terrorystami. Ci drudzy prawdopodobnie zabili pilota, przez co doszło do katastrofy lotniczej. Po tym Wewnętrzny Krąg ściągnął na miejsce posiłki, które ostatecznie pokonały FSO oraz rozstrzelały rosyjskich dyplomatów. Następnie przy pomocy helikoptera przyleciał Makarow, który osobiście porwał prezydenta. Chciał, aby ten zdradził mu kody do rosyjskich wyrzutni rakietowych. Gdy Worszewski nie chciał tego zrobić, terrorysta nakazał swoim ludziom poszukać Aleny, córki prezydenta. Ta jednak wraz z kilkoma członkami FSO zdołała zbiec do Berlina. Gdy prezydent nie zjawił się na rozmowach, zaufani dowódcy wojskowi Makarowa zaatakowali Europę, by wojna światowa na dobre się rozkręciła. Jednocześnie przy pomocy swoich wpływów szukał Aleny, bo wiedział, że Worszewski zdradzi kody do wyrzutni, gdy jego córce będzie groziła krzywda. 13 października doszło do bitwy o Berlin. Jeden z rosyjskich przywódców wojskowych na polecenie Makarowa wysłał do miasta Specnaz, by ten znalazł Alenę. Udało im się to, po czym rodzinę Worszewskich przetransportowano do bazy terrorystów w kopalni diamentów na Syberii. Amerykańskie służby nie mogły pozwolić, by Makarow zdobył kody. Poszły więc tropem Rosjan i po długiej operacji udało się odbić prezydenta i jego córkę z rąk Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Jakiś czas później obaj dotarli szczęśliwie do Moskwy. Pokój Worszewskiego w stolicy przywitały tłumy. Prawie od razu po przywróceniu urzędu podpisał pakt pokojowy ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Po tym utworzył rząd koalicyjny z dawnymi Lojalistami. Następnie zrobił czystkę w swojej partii, by na dobre usunąć z niej ludzi Makarowa oraz rozpoczął poszukiwania rzeczonego terrorysty. Ciekawostki *Jest on jednym z sześciu prezydentów w serii Call of Duty (pozostali to Yasir Al-Fulani, John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Prezydent USA i Marion Bosworth). **Jest też pierwszą (jedną z trzech) postacią o randze prezydenta, którą nie można grać. *Jego wygląd i głos przypominają komisarza Letlewa z Call of Duty 2. *Na plakacie dołączonym do kopii z przedsprzedaży napisane jest, że Worszewski odwołał wszystkie rokowania pokojowe po porwaniu jego córki. Jednakże w grze nie ma to odzwierciedlenia, gdyż prezydent został porwany w tym samym czasie, co Alena. *Prawdopodobnie jego nazwisko nawiązuje do Romana Varshavsky'ego, aktora podkładającego głos Władimirowi Makarowowi. *On, Yasir Al-Fulani i Fidel Castro są jedynymi prezydentami kraju innego niż Stany Zjednoczone. *Jest jedynym prezydentem, którego rodzina jest pokazana w grze. *Można go zabić w misji "Do króliczej nory". *Gdy robimy wyłom w misji "Do króliczej nory" to jego podpis jest czerwony tak jak wrogów. *Jeśli użyjemy komendy noclip w misji "Do króliczej nory", można go zauważyć trzymającego AK-47. *W misjach dziejących się na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych i Europy w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 można zauważyć jego rozmazany wizerunek na telewizorach. Galeria Mw3Boris_Vorshebsky.jpg|Prezydent na posiedzeniu Vorshevsky after plane crash.png|Prezydent Worszewski po rozbiciu samolotem. b-et-a.jpg|Worszewski ze swoją córką, Aleną 101px-Mw3_boris.PNG|Dawny concept art Worszewskiego 115px-Boris_Vorshevsky_Model.png|Model Borysa Worszewskiego 185px-Turbulence_ending.jpg|Prezydent rozmawia z Makarowem Vorshevsky-AK47.png|Vorshevsky z AK-47 w misji o nazwie "Do króliczej nory" en:Boris Vorshevsky Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3